A different life
by mortal-paralight
Summary: What if Bella Swan was actually a Charmed One, separated at birth from her sisters like Paige? What if Edward thought Bella was lying about her new powers? What if everything wasn't as it seemed? Much better story than the summary. Please give it a chance
1. Preface

**Alright everyone, you've asked for a chapter for most of my stories so now, I guess I'm entitled to start something right? If you all hate me for this, well blame the no internet factor at my new house and the fact that all I have to watch is Charmed and Twilight. Don't worry, I'll get my chapters along very soon and they won't be forgotten. I've just always wanted to write a crossover. So, please be gentle on me, knowing that this is my first crossover. So now, READ AND REVIEW! By the way, this story starts after Eclipse and during season 5 of Charmed.**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight or Charmed!**

Preface

My life has just taken a turn for the worse. And, to tell you the truth, this whole life changing situation couldn't have made my life any better, no lie.

Ever since it happened, I've felt more... confident. It's also helped me know more about who I am. They've helped me know more about my life and my past more than anyone has so far. Never would I have thought that my parents could have lied to me. There were some things that were understandable. Not every parent could tell you that you're adopted or that they weren't your real parents. That would just break your heart. Frankly, in some part of my heart, it broke, to know that my parents lied to me for sixteen years. Or to know that I was... different from everyone, that I had a special gift no one else did. At first, sure, it didn't make sense. Nothing did when these girls told me about my past. But I am eternally grateful to the three of them.

In some way, Edward and I are both equals. Both of us have something in common: we're both special and different at the same time. But... the journey's a little harder than expected. There have been some ups and down but, in the end, everything worked out perfectly.

I have a family that respects and wants me and there's nothing more that I could ask for. Life is just perfect, for now anyways.

My life is Isabella Marie Swan Halliwell and this is the story of my life.

**Alright, so what did you think? Too much? Not enough? You hate it completely? You can tell me in some REVIEWS! And people, if you hate me because of all of these new chapters, then it's alright. I understand the hate and it's alright if you want to stop reading my stories. I understand completely but it's just my way of getting rid of writer's block. These days I've had a lot of it and I'm trying to get rid of it. Sorry to everyone who reads my stuff but it's how I do things. Hate me if you want but that's the way I work and you guys get chapters out of it anyways. So now, REVIEWS please!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

3


	2. Big news

**Alright guys, here's the first chapter to this story. Hope you guys like it cause it took a long time to write:P Alright, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight or Charmed!**

Chapter 1

Big news

**Bella's Point of View**

If you're going to know more about my life, or should I say my past, we're going to have to go back much farther than this. So, let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we? And for that, we're going to have to change point of views many times for you to understand...

**Phoebe's Point of View**

"Piper, we're going to be late!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, waiting for my sister to come downstairs as fast as she could. Both my sister and I had a spa appointment that we were both going to be late for if she didn't get her butt down here soon.

"I'm coming!" Piper screamed from the attic. Sighing, I placed my hand on the doorknob and waited for her to come downstairs. In just a few short minutes, Piper came downstairs freaking out as usual. "Is this really a good idea? I mean, what if a demon attacks?" She asked, making me groan in annoyance.

"Piper, not this again…"

"Phoebe, I'm serious. What if, while we're gone, there's a demon in the house and he'll try to go for the book of shadows? We won't be able to stop them. They could go after—"

"Paige will stay here. Besides, she decided to quit her job because of all of this, this magic stuff." Piper didn't seem convinced in the least. "Piper, we're trying to find a normal life. Why are you stalling?"

"I'm a little neurotic. What do you want from me?" She asked, making me chuckle a little. Piper's always like this. Now that Cole is gone and her son Wyatt's just been born, we're trying to live as normal of a life as can be. But… Piper will always be Piper, worrying about the little things. "Phoebe, for all we know, they could go after Wyatt."

"Sweetie, Wyatt will be just fine. Leo's going to take care of him. Everything's going to be just fine," I assured her, placing my arm around Piper's shoulder and smiling at her. "We can't _just_ think about demons and warlocks and… all of this magic stuff. If we do, then we'll go nuts."

She scoffed playfully. "Like that hasn't already happened…"

Chuckling happily, I continued speaking: "Alright, but we need to have a normal life first. Or second…"

With a sigh, Piper said: "I suppose…"

"Great! Then let's go. We're going to be late."

Dragging her out of the house, we went directly to the spa and it was relaxing. They gave us pedicures, manicures, facials… the works. It was very relaxing until one very annoying phone call ruined the moment.

"Hey Paige, what's the matter?" Piper asked. "What do you mean, company? Did a demon attack? Is Wyatt alright?" Of course Piper was freaking out. We were relaxing for once and then Paige calls and freaks her out. What was going on anyways? "Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible," Piper answered as she closed the phone and started getting up.

"What's going on?" I asked as she dragged me up as well.

"Paige wants us back home now."

"Why?"

"Because apparently, Leo has some news to give us and he needs all three of us to be there." With my look of confusion, she rolled her eyes and we exited the spa place. "I'll explain on the way."

As we got in the car and started driving off, I asked: "Ok, so what did Paige tell you?"

"She said that we had some company in the house. And—"

"Wait, was it a demon?"

"No, there wasn't a demon. But Grams is at the house for some reason and Paige is being vague. Leo isn't telling her anything either and right now, I'm getting pissed off," Piper answered, clutching the wheel so hard that her knuckles became white. "I mean, why can't we have a normal day for once?"

"Well, at least it's not a demon. Maybe an innocent somewhere needs our help?" I offered, but she just shook her head.

"Oh no. If it was an innocent, Paige would have told me something, not piss me off by saying _nothing_! Oh, when I see her… oh, oh, _oh_!" Piper said and our conversation was ended. When my sister's upset, she starts rambling, just like Paige. Our family is quite weird that way. And, just like Piper said, when we got home, she started yelling at Paige. "Paige, Leo, get your asses down here now!"

Suddenly, a flock of white and blue lights appeared by the staircase and both Leo and Paige were standing in front of us. "Told you we should have told her…" Paige whispered to Leo as we walked over to them.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Piper asked, stopping in front of her husband and placing her hands on her hips annoyed.

Leo hesitated and fidgeted with hands, unsure of how to rephrase something. "Well, the Elders have come upon a lead that could help you make your lives easier." That got to my attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him intently. "What could the Elders do to help us? We're not exactly on speaking terms."

"Well, actually, it's not so much as the Elders helping us, more like they're sending a message for someone else."

"From who?"

"I might be able to help with that," a voice came from the staircase. We looked up and saw Grams coming down the stairs. She had somewhat of a smile on her face as she descended the long staircase. "Hello girls."

"Grams, what are you doing here exactly?"

"Well hello to you too, Piper," Grams retorted sarcastically, mimicking Piper when placing her hands on her hips, like she often did when she was alive. Yes, Grams is dead and we can easily summon her as a ghost… with flesh. "Always the warm welcomes from you all…"

"Sorry Grams. Piper's a little uptight these days," I said with a shrug.

"I can see that," My grandmother replied.

"Ok, can we focus on the problem people?" Piper asked as snippy as ever. "What is this message you wanted to tell us?"

Grams hesitated, just like Leo did, and said: "Maybe we should go upstairs and summon your mother. She can… lessen the blow for you all," before walking up the stairs without even another word.

"What blow?" Piper asked, freaking out even more. "Why is there never a straight answer with her?" Since though Piper was not in the mood today, now was not the time to be vague. Not if you want to piss her off and get your head blown off. Literally.

"Let's just see what she wants…" Paige said, walking up the staircase and we followed her up to the attic. When arriving, Grams was standing in the middle of the room, just looking at us with a slight smile on her face. What was she planning?

"Alright Grams, spill," I said, standing just a few feet away from her.

"First, we need to contact your mother. It will be much easier for you all to understand if she explains," Grams said before walking over to some candles on the ground and lighting them up with the lighter.

"Stop avoiding the question," Piper insisted, watching our grandmother finish lighting the candles.

Grams sighed and stopped moving all in all. "Your mother, a few years after Paige was born, did something… bad, right before she died." A part of my heart clung in pain at the mention of our mother's death. It was hard to see her, just as a ghost. Not as a real person. But that's something that we got over a while ago… mostly.

"Bad? How bad?" Piper asked, unsure of what Grams was asking.

"Well, after it happened, it wasn't bad at all. Just the… beginning of it was." When all she received were confused looks from all three of us except Leo—of course he would know something about this. He's been around for more than fifty years—she shook her head and waved her hands around like usual. "Look, just summon your mother and we'll be able to explain it better."

"Alright…" Paige answered for all of us, seeing as she was probably the less confused sister of the bunch. We walked over to the Book of Shadows and looked at the lovely lit circle in front of us. To summon Mom's spirit, we had to evoke this spell:

"_Hear these words, hear my cries,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide._"

When that was done, a glow of white lights appeared in the circle and the transparent form of our mother appeared, making me smile instantly.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, what's…" Mom asked, seeing us all together. When she turned around, Mom didn't expect to see Grams here as well. "Mother?"

"Hello Patty," Grams welcomed with her genuine smile. Mom turned back to us and walked out of the circle, forming herself a body in the process. "It's time."

"Time for what? Would someone mind telling us what is going on?" I asked, seeing as Piper was still pissed off.

Mom took one look at everyone and suddenly realized what was going on. She said a simple "Oh," and bowed her head. We all waited anxiously for Mom to continue when finally, she started speaking again, walking over to us. "Look in the book for the Necromancer."

"Why?" Piper asked, still irritated.

"It'll clear most of this mess up…" was her only reply. All three of us were a little confused but we obeyed her little demand. We flipped through the book and finally found the Necromancer.

"_The Necromancer is not a demon but the ghost of a demon who was vanquished. Mostly dwelling in the spirit realm; he has dominion over the dead, although he has been known to escape to the land of the living. He no longer possesses powers of his own but feeding on the souls of the magical dead imbues him with temporary life. The length of his empowerment depends on the strength of the spirit._ Mom, what does this have to do with—"

"Piper, just keep reading," Mom said, interrupting Piper's ranting.

Piper groaned but read the side notes out loud. "_Enjoys Clark Gable pictures, favourite dinner: lamb chops with mint _jelly? What is all of this?" Piper asked.

Suddenly, realization hit me. There was a reason behind these small notes. A reason that no one would have imagined possible before now. "Oh god…" I whispered, making my sisters look at me questioningly.

"What? What is it?" Paige asked. Mom looked at me with guilt in her eyes, which made the truth pop out even more.

"Oh. My. God," I said, emphasizing each word carefully. My sisters looked at me carefully but I stared at my mother in shock. "Mom was the Necromancer's lover." Paige and Piper gasped in shock and stared at Mom horrified.

"That's _disgusting_!" Paige remarked, shocked as anyone else. We all looked at our mother and her expression seemed to have faltered. It was more sad than embarrassed or ashamed. In her mind, she must have been looking for some sort of support. But… how can we find sympathy or support in her actions when she… _did it_ with a demon?

"At the time, Armand craved life. He'd stealth over to the house, just a man trying to ask me on a date and he romanced his way into my heart…" She looked away and sighed. Mom turned to look at us and smiled slightly. "Armand was the greatest lover… But, when we had… you know…" I raised my hands and looked away disgusted.

"Ok, we don't need to hear about the demon doing the dirty!" I answered slightly disgusted.

"Alright, alright. Point taken. Anyways, when we found out that I was pregnant, you just thought that… mommy got a little fat again, just like when I was pregnant with Paige. But the moment she was born, we had to give her away. It was unethical for the Elders or even any witches for a witch—even less the mother of the Charmed Ones—to have a child with a demon. So we put her up for adoption and asked the caretakers that she was named with a P. Just a short while after, the, um… incident happened and we never got to tell anyone about her, until now," Mom explained but everything made more sense now. It was just like when Mom explained to us about Paige. Whitelighters—sort of like guardian angels—and witches weren't supposed to have children. It was forbidden to even think it. But… witches and demons? That was just… plain wrong!

"Alright, so where do we find her? Now that we know about her, it's safe to say she can stay here right?" I asked, understanding the whole situation now.

Grams shook her head and said: "You can't force her to come. Besides, I don't think she even knows she's a witch. What are you going to? Drag her here against her will?"

"Sounds good to me," Piper said smugly. Of course that would be what Piper would say. She's always got a snippy remark for that. But it's not always the best thing to do.

"Piper, people have free will," Mom said.

Groaning, Piper looked away while slapping her thighs and turned her attention back to Grams and Mom soon afterwards. "Fine. Any idea where she is?" Piper asked, looking from Mom to Grams to Leo, hoping the find some answers.

Leo just shrugged and smiled wearily at his wife. Mom was the one to give us some _useful_ information. "Last time I watched over her, she was in Forks, Washington. Start from there," Mom said before her form started vanishing.

"Be safe my daughters," Both Mom and Grams said before their ghostly forms disappeared completely. Well, time for the search to start.

**Bella's Point of View**

The battle with Victoria had finally ended, my life was safe from harm—for now—and my vampire family was playing baseball, laughing and smiling for the first time in a long while. But, being human, I would only be a disturbance in their game. So, sitting by the sidelines, I watched my boyfriend and his family play one of the American pastime: baseball, vampire style.

Suddenly, something started burning on my right shoulder. It had been burning on and off since the day of my eighteenth birthday. But today, it was different. It hurt and wouldn't stop. Feeling under my shirt, my skin felt odd, almost like parts were sticking out… like a scar. Feeling the skin, I found that it formed three ovals, all coming back towards one another.

_This is weird… _I thought while lifting my shirt slightly but was suddenly interrupted when my boyfriend ran up to me and looked worried, his golden eyes practically drilling into me.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked, making me let go of my shirt and looking at him with my brown orbs. When looking at him, my breath caught, just like every single time he's around me. Edward Cullen was simply the perfect man. He worried too much about me, even now that the threat was over. Then again, he'd started worrying about me the moment he laid his pitch black eyes on me in biology class almost a year and a half ago.

"I'm fine Edward, don't worry," I said, although it wasn't technically a lie. But, of course, he didn't buy it.

"Bella…" He warned, taking one step closer towards me.

Chuckling slightly at the amount of worry that his voice held, I looked up at him and stopped him with my warm hand on his chest. "Edward, I'm fine. Don't worry so much. I'll let you know if something's wrong, alright?"

He sighed and kissed me on the lips before running back to play baseball with the other Cullens. Suddenly, the burning started again. What did this mean?

**Alright so what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know in REVIEWS!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

12


End file.
